I Love You Do You Love Me?
by lovatic14
Summary: Austin realises he is in love with his best friend Ally so he decides to tell Dez but Trish over hears and plans to tell Ally assuming she feels the same way but does she? bad summary I know I promise story is much better though!
1. Chapter 1 I love Ally

_**My first fan fiction hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting alone at the piano when my beautiful best friend walked in as her bubbly self. Yes I am aware that I called Ally beautiful, a few days ago we were just sitting at the piano working on a new song. I was an idiot that night but it didn't ruin mine and Ally's friendship. We were both playing the piano and we both went for the same note. My hand accidently touched hers but it didn't stop the electricity rushing through my arm. I looked at her to find her blushing I think I was blushing as well because I could feel my face heating up. She looked at me I just got lost in her eyes before I knew what I was doing I was leaning forward and so was she. I thought for that moment that I was going kiss Ally my best friend but just when we both about to lock lips Trish and Dez decided to walk in moment ruined.

I got interrupted from my thoughts by Ally's sweet voice. "I'm sorry what did you say?" she just laughed god I love her laugh so much and her smile. I'm sounding like a girl I was never good at expressing my feelings especially when Ally and I got into that fight about the song she wrote for him that I was going to give Cassidy.

"I said are you alright? Because you just zoned out" I wish I could tell her how I feel about her but I don't want to ruin our friendship I couldn't lose her.

"Yeah I'm fine Ally it's just that I umm lo... uh never mind" I quickly stammered. I don't know what is wrong with me I never stutter in front of girls I mean I am Austin Moon Cool confident collected. But I guess it is different because I love this girl sitting beside me she wasn't like my past girlfriends. I didn't even think you could even call them girlfriends we barely went out on more than two dates.

Ally looked like she wanted ask something but she let it go for now. I sighed and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I asked Ally if she wanted one but she politely denied. I swear she knew something was up but I couldn't tell her that I love her I just had to lie for now. I had to tell someone soon otherwise I don't know what would happen.

"Austin are you going to help or just sit there staring into space" I moaned what is wrong with him today I don't usually moan at people I am normally very understanding I guess I am just tired.

"Sorry Ally but I got to go mum wants me to make dinner" I lied hoping she wouldn't notice that I did fortunately for me she believed me. I didn't like lying to her but I couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment not when she sitting so close that I can smell her perfume. I loved watching her playing the piano she always gets this massive smile on her face which shows how much she loved music.

I quickly walked out the room and texted Dez to meet me at my house. A few minutes later he texted that he was on his way. I was about ten minutes from home when Dez came running at me like a lunatic and well screaming his girlish scream. Thankfully I jumped out the way before he could knock me to ground but unlucky for him because he landed flat on his face groaning about how much it hurt. I snickered but helped him up. It took me quite a few minutes before I completely stopped laughing at Dez.

"Austin finally you have stopped laughing" he cheered and started doing a really weird dance. I couldn't explain how thankful that no one could see us at the moment otherwise I would have been completely embarrassed.

"Yes are you going to explain why you were running at me like a complete lunatic" I asked. He gave me a offended look but I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh well I lost my Turtle I was taking it for a walk when I saw Mini's with someone who looked exactly like Justin Bieber so I ran up to who I thought was Justin Bieber but it was just some random girl in a Justin Bieber wig" he just pouted at me.

"Where did your turtle go then?" I asked aspirated not in the mood for Dez's wackiness right now. He looked at me and eventually asked the question I hoped he wouldn't ask but obviously luck wasn't on my side tonight.

"What has got your knickers into a twist?" Dez asked suspiciously I had to tell him it was killing me inside. So I did.

"WHAT YOU LOVE ALLY" he shouted really loud I quickly put my hand over his mouth glaring at him. What if someone heard and told Ally I would be toast.

"Dez why did you shout someone could of heard you and be on their way to tell Ally" I told him in frustration while pulling at my hair. I felt like screaming at him but I knew that wouldn't help.

**Trish's pov**

I was on my way to sonic boom when Ally texted me to come round her house. I was halfway through the mall now I have to walk all the way to Ally's house great more walking I loved that note the sarcasm.

As I walking through the mall I saw Dez and Austin walking down the path they looked in a pretty heated discussion. I decided to eavesdrop hey what could I say I love a bit of gossip. I got a little bit closer trying not make any noise. When I was closer enough to hear their discussion I tip toed quietly and I wasn't expecting what I just heard.

**Ally's Pov**

When Austin walked out of the practice room I couldn't but help think that Austin was hiding something wrong me. He just acted really weird today and walked out before we could even get anywhere with the song. I wanted to go after him and demand to know what was bothering but that wasn't who I was. I would let him come to me when he wanted to tell me so in the mean time I decided to go home.

Finally I was at my front door I got keys out my little pink bag and walked inside. Trying not to slam the door to hard otherwise dad would get suspicious about why I am not having an all-nighter with Austin to finish the song so I tip toed upstairs and went to my bedroom.

I just sat there thinking for about five minutes before deciding to ask Trish if she could come over. This Austin thing was really bugging me to point where I couldn't think straight. Hopefully Trish got here quick.

**Trish's Pov**

I heard Dez shout "WHAT YOU LOVE ALLY" omg Austin loves Ally. My first instinct was that I heard Dez wrong but seeing Austin put his hand over Dez's mouth proved to me that what he said well shouted was true. After that though t I instantly knew that Ally would feel the same way because those two had chemistry. The hugs the looks. They were basically together every single day laughing or smiling at each other. I don't normally run but I ran all the way to Ally's house trying not to get seen by Austin or Dez. When I finally got to Ally's front door I couldn't wait to see her shock face when she finds out about how Austin feels about her.

**_what do you think Ally will say to Trish's big news read on to find out! I want at least five reviews before I upload next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Ally finds out Austin's secret

_**new chapter tell me what you think!**_

**Chapter 2**

I heard someone knock on the front door so I made sure that my dad was already asleep and thankfully he was so I rushed downstairs to find Trish jumping up and down smiling at me which I mention is really creepy so I dragged her upstairs into my bedroom closing the door and demanding to know what was happening.

"Oh Ally I have something really big to tell you" she chuckled quietly to herself.

"Well come on tell me" I demanded hoping she would hurry because the dispense was slowly killing me.

"Ok keep your wig on I happened to overhear Dez and Austin talking on my way over to your house. Austin told Dez that he loves you! She shouted in excitement.

I was too shocked to move she just told me that my best friend loves me. I almost fainted but luckily enough I was still conscious. This couldn't be happening the last time something like this happened everything was really awkward between us.

"Trish please tell me your lying" I practically begged hoping that this was just a practical joke she was playing on me and in a minute she would just shout got ya but unfortunately that didn't happen. Trish shook her head showing that what she was saying was true. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I was trying really hard not to burst into tears. I trying not to cry didn't really work out because in a matter of minutes Trish was comforting after I fell down on my knees bursting into tears.

I kept telling myself that Austin didn't love me but my conscious kept telling me that I knew it was true than it hit me like a ton of bricks my best friend was in love with me but I don't what I am supposed to do when he finds out that I don't love him back.

**Austin pov**

When Dez and I was walking to my house we both were silent to occupied by our thoughts I had no idea what was Dez going to say but knowing him probably something wacky as usual.

When we both got to my house Dez were still really quiet which was very unusual for him normally he never ran out of things to say. His silence was really bothering me I wished he would say something.

"Dez please say something I don't know what to do about Ally?" I was hoping he would answer and thankfully he did.

"Oh sorry Austin I'm just worried about what happens if you two start dating and you forget about Trish and I " he said looking really nervous. I could never forget about him he has been there with me through everything since kindergarten.

"Of course I won't forget about you Dez your my best friend and you have been with me since kindergarten" I hoped he believed me when I said that because I am not really good with the touchy feeling thing.

Dez smiled at me and nodded which made me chuckle at his loss of words. "Right Austin I am going to tell you what I think you should ok?" I just nodded to show I was listening to what he was about to say. "I think tomorrow you should tell Ally that you love her…he was going to continue but I interrupted him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY I can't tell her that I love her what if she doesn't feel the same way I would have ruined our friendship our partnership everything and even if she did feel the same what would happen if we got together but we broke up what would happen to team Austin would be over and I would of lost the most important girl in my life a side from my mother" I added after he gave me a look.

"Look Austin I understand but life is about taking risks you got to grab what you want with both hands if you spend your life worrying about what ifs it will hold you back from fighting for what you really want and isn't Ally worth the risk?" god I hated it when he was right. I had to fight for Ally and I was going to tell her how I feel tomorrow.

**Ally's pov**

I don't know how long Trish held me as I cried into her chest but it felt like forever but in reality it was only like an hour. "Trish I I don't lov.. love Austin that way" I stuttered god hated sounding so weak my old bubbly self was replaced by this nervous wreck.

Trish looked as white as a sheet like she just saw a ghost. Her eyes were open wide and she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. In normal situations I would have laughed at her but in this case it was different.

"OH Ally I am so so sorry I thought felt the same way towards Austin that is the reason I told you" she explained looking guilty. She shouldn't feel guilty about anything she didn't force Austin to fall in love with me.

"Trish it's not your fault but what am I supposed to do?" I asked in desperation hoping she would an answer.

"Well I wouldn't lead Austin on I think you should give it a day or two keeping your distance away from Austin and after that I would give him a chance" she told me but what was I supposed to tell Austin if he came into sonic boom asking to work on a song or just to hang out. I was really terrified to see him but in some weird way I knew Trish was right. I told her that she was right and she went home saying she will see me at sonic boom tomorrow. After Trish left I got changed into my shorts and tank top and tried to Fall asleep but it took me about an hour. I really hoped tomorrow would be fine but I wasn't prepared for what was about to come.

**_I know I said I wanted five reviews before I upload the next chapter but I just wanted to get another chapter uploaded! don't forget to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Ally's fight

_**new chapter sorry it has been a while since I last uploaded a new chapter **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ally time to get up" I heard my dad shout up the stairs. I really didn't want to get up I couldn't face Austin knowing that I was going to break his heart and I probably will lose my best friend forever. But I had to go to work which I wasn't looking forward to.

Once I had a shower I got dressed in a dark blue frilly top and a pair of white jeans quickly putting on a pair of blue sandals on and grabbing my bag I was ready for work or at least I thought I was. I got to work in about ten minutes after a very slow walk trying to think on ways to break it to Austin without hurting his feelings but I knew either way it would break his heart and knowing that it broke my heart.

I heard my name being called from downstairs and I knew it was the voice I hoped wouldn't come upstairs. When I got to work I still had at least ten minutes before the store opened so I decided to continue working on Austin's song. Austin and I are halfway through the song without even having any lyrics to go with the music.

"Oh Ally there you are look I need to tell you something really important" he said looking really nervous and from that look I knew what he was going to tell me and I hoped I was wrong but I had big doubts.

"Look Austin before you tell me anything I need to tell you that umm I don't god this is so hard to say but I am just going to say it before I lose courage let me try this again Austin I am really sorry" I said

"ALLY your rambling again just take a breath and say it" he told me why did he have to so nice? What I was about to say would crush him.

"Ok look Austin I don't love you I mean I do love you but just as a friend I am so sorry" I spoke whispering to the ground I couldn't bear to look at his face. Otherwise I knew I would start crying.

"What? You don't love me" his voice cracked a little and he sounded so broken I just wanted to hug him and not let him go.

I couldn't look at him I just hanged my head down trying to control my breathing. All of sudden I heard a scream and the sound of a wall cracking. I hesitantly looked up to find a hole in the wall and Austin breathing heavily. I know I shouldn't have shouted at him but I knew he was upset but that doesn't mean he can punch a wall.

"Austin what the hell are you doing I know you are upset but punching a wall isn't the answer" I spoke loudly but tried to say calm but by the look on his face I knew I just hurt him even more.

"Ally I am not upset do you see this face it's face of a boy who just got his heart broke by his best friend and all you care about is the FREAKING WALL" his voice got really loud at the end that it made me flinch. He has never shouted at me like this before.

"Austin you know that's not what I meant look I am sorry that I don't love you like the way you do but I am still your friend nothing will change that" I told him truthfully trying to make him see that I was still going to be there for him.

I looked up at Austin to find him walking out the door before fully walking out he turned back around and spoke the words that made me break down. "You are no friend of mine you lost that when you broke my heart" he said whispering with tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. After that he just ran out crying I heard the practice room door slam shut which made me jump.

I sat down on the couch and started crying I just lost my best friend and what made it hurt even more was that it was my entire fault. I got my phone out my pocket and quickly went to my photos and looked at the latest one of me and Austin hugging and smiling at the camera I knew that was the last time I would ever have that smile on my face.

**Austin pov**

I ran all the way home crying I wish I never loved Ally but even now I still find her the most beautiful girl on the planet. When I got home I trashed my whole house everything on the floor broken plate's photos. I went into the kitchen and punched the wall at least twice before I broke down and sat on the floor with my head in my hands and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up to my mum's screaming god I knew I would be in hell a lot of trouble but right now I couldn't care less at least I could fix up the house but my heart would be broken forever.

My mum Mimi walked in and saw me on the floor glaring at the ground but she couldn't fully see my face to see I had been crying and I am glad that she couldn't. A few minutes later I had enough of my mum's constant stares that I got up of the floor and walked out the room. I could hear my mum's footsteps following behind me asking me what happened.

"MUM SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" she looked shocked at first but then it was replaced with anger normally I would be scared of my mum but this time I just glared at her.

"Austin don't you dare tell me to shut up all I asked was what happened?" she asked me for the millionth time still with the anger in her eyes.

"Do you like it I thought it needed a new look it looks nice don't you think? I asked her with sarcasm in my voice. I have never spoken to my mum this way before.

"DON'T you dare use sarcasm against me mister I am your mother and I will be treated with respect" she spoke with authority in her voice.

I scoffed and said "Yeah whatever mother who gives respect these days anyway" she just glared harder but before she could respond I rushed up stairs and slamming my bedroom door. I am done being mister nice guy it gets you know where.

"Ally wake up ALLY!" Trish shouted in my ear that I fell of the couch with a loud thump. I groaned while Trish laughed helping me up.

"So Ally have you seen Austin" she asked with worry. I wasn't looking forward to Trish finding out about that I told Austin.

"Yeah I told him that I didn't love him he cried and said that our friendship is over he ran out oh and I almost forgot you see that hole in the wall Austin punched the wall" I spoke quickly without Trish interrupting me well that's first.

_"YOU WHAT!?" Trish yelled. "Why would you do that? Do you know how heartbroken Austin will be he loves you! And you just have shattered his heart" _I have never heard Trish speak this seriously before.

"Trish! What did you expect me to do? Tell Austin I love him to even when I don't like him like that?" I shouted at my best friend. "Austin is my best friend and I couldn't lie to him" I tried to speak as calm but it defiantly didn't show in my voice.

"NO I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM BUT WHAT I WISHED YOU WOULD OF DONE IS GIVEN HIM A CHANCE AND MAYBE SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE YOU COULD HAVE LOVED HIM HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND WELL THAT HAS BEEN FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET" Trish screamed at me I couldn't believe she was taking his side Trish and I have been best friends since kindergarten.

"Oh yeah and who fault is that?" I asked sarcastically. She looked shocked by my words but that was soon was replaced by anger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE BLAMING AUSTIN FOR THIS HE IS THE ONE WHO HAS HAD HIS HEARTBROKEN" She screamed at me before rushing out the practice room and slamming the door shut. I have just lost my two best friends in one day. Well done Ally. I hated myself right now.

_**here is chapter 3 I hope you like it please review so I know if any one likes the story or not! **_


End file.
